ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Parents Day
"Parents Day" is the 38th episode of Season 1 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 38th episode overall. It will air on October 27, 2017. Synopsis K.O. and Rad follow Enid to her house after her parents are the only ones that didn't show up to Parent's Day at the Bodega. When they get there, they find that not all is as it seems. Plot It is Parents Day at Lakewood Plaza Turbo. K.O.'s and Rad's parents are there but Enid's parents are not. Enid says that her parents are doing ninja things in their ninja clan then disappears in the floor of the plaza. K.O. and Rad, curious, decide to bring Parents Day to Enid by following her to her house. Rad tells K.O. that Enid has a lot of secrets, one of them being that her favorite color is purple. When they finally get to Enid's house, a haunted mansion, they see that Enid is really a witch! They also see that her father, Bernard is a werewolf and her mother, Wilhamena is a vampire. Enid spots them and tries to make them go away, but before she can her mother notices Rad and K.O. Wihamena invites them in for dinner. Rad asks her all sorts of questions, much to Enid's dismay. While eating Enid's parents show Rad and K.O. a photo album full of embarrassing picture of Enid. When KO reveals that Enid is a ninja, her parents express concern, as ninjas are "not spooky". As Rad and K.O. are entertained, the two ghosts in the basement, Spanky and Crudde, think that they're laughing at their "spooky style". They decide to go up to Rad and K.O. and possess them. Rad starts dancing all over the table. Then K.O. and Wihamena and Bernard start dancing on the table. Enid's younger brothers tell them that K.O and Rad have been possessed. K.O and Rad, possessed by the ghosts, fly off into their car but while trying to escape Bernard picks up the car and they fly away. Wilhamena turns into a bat, takes off her two younger children's heads, and chuck them at the two ghosts, but misses. Enid uses ninja techniques to summon a tornado that grabs Rad and K.O. and shakes the ghosts out of their bodies. Wilhamena sucks up the ghosts' souls before they have a chance to escape and shoots them back into the basement where they lie in bed. She and Bernard are now proud of their daughter's ninja skills and tell her so. K.O. tells Enid that her secret is safe with him (her favorite color) and runs off giggling. Rad and Enid sit on the step of her parent's porch. Enid asks why he had to laugh so much and embarrass her. Rad says he wasn't laughing at her- he can relate to her being embarrassed by her parents, because he's embarrassed by his too. Enid laughs and thanks Rad and tells them that they should come over sometime. When she invites them. Characters * KO * Carol * Rad * Enid * Dendy * Pavel * Pepelina * Drupe * Brandon * Ms. Mummy * Ofrang (Rad's father) * Theodosia (Rad's mother) * Bernard (Enid's father) * Wilhamena (Enid's mother) * Icky (Enid's little brother) * Boris (Enid's little brother) * Spanky * Crudde * Corn Shepherd * Brandon's mother * Brandon's father * Drupe's mother * Ms. Mummy's mother Cast * Courtenay Taylor as KO * Kate Flannery as Carol * Ashly Burch as Enid / Icky * Ian Jones-Quartey as Rad / Boris * Dave Fennoy as Ofrang / Bernard / Spanky * Melique Burger as Theodosia / Wilhamena * Joe Nipote as Crudde / Corn Shepard Videos NEW OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes S01E38 - Parents Day (SNEAK PEEK PREVIEW) HD Trivia * Brandon's dad resembles a mix between Fozzy and Yogi Bear. * Brandon's shirt reads "Mama's Boy". * Ms. Mummy's mother seems to be a Sphinx. * Drupe's mom is an orange. * Enid hasn't had any friends over to her house since she was friends with Elodie. * Bernard refers to Wilhamena as "Querida", spanish word for "dear", implying Enid's family may have Spanish or Latino roots. * At the end while fighting the two ghost. Enid uses a summoning move by doing hand symbols, a system based on kuji-in which is a common trope used in several media such as Naruto, which "OK KO" spoofs in show. * Enid is shown to be the only one of the main trio to have siblings so far. * Rad's observation of Enid's "Hot vampire" mom and "Hot werewolf" dad could be a nod to the Underworld movie series about a Vampire who falls in love with a man who became a Lycan (werewolf). * Bernard's apron which reads "Hungry Like the Wolf" is a reference to the 1982 song by British pop band Duran Duran. * Crudde and Spanky may be a reference to both the Lonesome Ghosts from Mickey Mouse and the Ghostly Trio from Casper. * This episode, along with "We Got Hacked", was released on the Cartoon Network app before it even premiered. References Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Episodes